


They Say Love and Insanity Is Somewhat Related

by Angelcreature13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Bonding, Boys In Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fugitives in Hiding, Healing, I'm trying to make this more sensual than sexual, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Friendships, Not sure how slow the burn is, Oblivious Sam, Possible Character Ressurection, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Black Panther (2018), Rating May Change, Sensuality, Slow Burn, Steve plays matchmaker, Team Bonding, Unexpected feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcreature13/pseuds/Angelcreature13
Summary: Set after the events of Civil War. T’Challa and his Wakandan team were finally able to remove everything Hydra placed inside Bucky’s head, and he was free to live a normal life. He joined Steve, Sam, and Wanda in hiding, as they were all still fugitives since they did not sign the Accords. Sam tries to keep his distance, as he still doesn’t fully trust (or like) the ex-Hydra assassin. But the more he tries, the harder it is to stay away……..





	1. "Good" News

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic on this site. Leave a comment/give a kudos if you enjoyed the first chapter! May be a while til I update though due to college :\

Sam opens his eyes, the sunlight coming through his window. He turns his head to check the the time on his digital clock by the bed.

_7:08_

_Too early._

Sam, along with Wanda and Steve, have been living in a makeshift safe-house in Wakanda, courtesy of T’Challa. Of course this meant Sam had to apologize for his crude comment about him liking cats.

But in all seriousness, Sam still found it a bit weird-looking.

They have been here for roughly three months following everything that happened with the Accords, but Sam can’t complain. T’Challa has provided them with more than enough to make their stay here comfortable: maids who fold their beds, unlimited access to television, a fully-equipped gym, a meditation room, a full-stocked kitchen with a chef that is willing to prepare whatever they request (though they are free to make their own food), and a clothing designer that makes them new clothes.

Life is good….most days.

Clint and Scott got the pleasure of going home, mostly due to them having children, but Sam couldn’t even return to his home in D.C and gather his things, which didn’t sit well with him. He had nothing of his here, and it haunted him.

He wasn’t even able to retrieve any contacts off his phone, including his mother.

All she got was a call from the government saying her son is not currently in the U.S and will be living elsewhere.

He goes to bed many nights with that on his conscious, one of them being last night, which means he barely slept. This is why he is currently trying to get as much sleep as possible.

He pulls the covers back over his head and goes back to sleep. He is woken up over an hour later by a loud knock on the door.

He groans and tries to ignore it.

“Sam, it’s Steve. Open up.”

He sighs before removing the covers off his body and walking to his door to open it.

“Hey.” he says when he sees Steve and pulls him in for a one-arm embrace.

“Good to see you Sam.”

“You too.” They separate after a few seconds. “Come in.” Steve steps inside his room and sits on the couch next to his TV.

“I have some news.”

“Spill.”

Steve blinks. “You’re not in the least bit skeptical?”

“You and Sharon getting married?”

“No!” he answers quickly, a little blush forming on his cheeks. “I wish you would stop thinking that’s going to happen...at least anytime soon.”

Sam chuckles. “It was worth the guess, and your reaction to it. So what’s the news?”

“I promise it’s good news Sam.” He takes a breath before answering. “You’re finally getting your stuff back. Natasha and Sharon are gonna be bringing it over either tomorrow or Friday. Including your cell phone.”

Sam looks at Steve, not really believing what he said.

“Say something Sam.”

“I-” he starts to say. “I can’t believe it. So I finally get to…”

“Yes Sam, you can contact your mom. But there are rules. You have to use the Wakandan landline phone, meaning you can’t call anyone else using your cell phone, at all. You can only tell your mom that you’re in Wakanda, no other information about your location.”

“Okay, deal.” Sam’s mouth stretches into a wide smile. “I can’t believe it; I get to talk to my mom.” he looks up at Steve. “You have no idea how much this means to me Steve.”

“Trust me I do, and it's the least I could do for sticking with me through everything.”

“You talked to Tony lately?”

“No.” he mumbles.

Sam sighs. “You know he’s gonna need some time. It’s hard finding out that the killer of your parents used to work for Hydra, and is your friend’s old best friend.”

“Oh, that’s another part of the news I have to tell you about.” Steve sits up in the couch, his hands clasped. “T’Challa’s scientists believe they successfully removed every piece of technology that Hydra placed in Bucky’s head.”

“So, they’re releasing him?” Sam asks slowly.

“Yeah; he’ll be staying here with us.”

Sam eyes widen, his smile fading. “Are you sure that’s a good idea-”

“Sam, I wouldn’t bring him back here if I thought he was still a threat. I spoke to him this morning; he’s perfectly fine.”

“Well I can’t just forgive him for ripping a car wheel from my hands, dismantling one of my wings, kicking me off a helicarrier, and grabbing me by the chin and throwing me to the ground.”

“Sam, you fought together against the spider-kid Tony recruited.” Steve points out.

“To which all he did was complain about me not using Redwing earlier.” he grumbled.

“You’re both going to have to get over it; because right now, he can’t go back to the U.S either. So he’s staying here.”

“Whatever.”

Steve, a little exasperated, gets up. “I’m gonna go talk to Wanda. You going back to bed or what?”

“Nah, I’ll be in the kitchen making breakfast; tell Wanda if she’s hungry she can come right in and join me.”

“Will do.” Steve then leaves Sam’s room and Sam proceeds to get properly dressed. While he was excited for his things to be arriving, the fact that the _former_ Winter Soldier would be living with them seemed to ruin his mood.

Sam gets it. It’s Steve’s best friends from the '40s. What happened to him is unfair and that's why Sam aided him in finding him. Sam knew he would do the same thing if it was Riley instead of him. But Bucky’s not the same person he used to be, and he may not try and kill anyone, but who knows what the repercussions of what Hydra did to him are. Sam didn’t want take any chances.

Sam has always had trust issues. His father leaving his mom contributed to it, along with his several girlfriends and long line of inconsistent friends, except Riley. Sam felt as though he finally had a friend that would stick around in his life. It got complicated when Sam discovered he saw Riley as more than a friend. Riley eventually found out, and being the great friend he is, refuse to let it affect their friendship, even though he was straight.

When Riley died, it broke Sam. He barely talked to anyone for months, and kind of buried the side of him that liked males. His mother didn’t even know how he really felt about Riley.

The only one that knows now is Steve. _Who knew?_

He feels a few tears escape his eyes while putting on a T-shirt. He quickly wipes them away and puts on a pair of jeans and some socks. He heads to the kitchen, to discover Wanda was already there waiting for him.

“Morning Sam.”

“Hey Wanda. You hungry?”

“Not really, but I wanted to keep you company.” she says with a smile.

“Thanks. I’m gonna make pancakes. You wanna help?”

“Sure.” She searches the cabinet for the mix while he continues to think about Riley. The memories come to him in flashbacks, and he can't help but smile.

“Is he a friend of yours?” Wanda asks.

Sam looks at her. “Wanda!”

“I’m sorry! But your thinking was pretty loud.”

He chuckles, though there is no humor behind it. “Yeah, he was. He died years ago.”

“I’m sorry.” she says timidly.

He smiles at her. “Not your fault.”

“If you need anyone to talk to; I’m here, you know that. I literally can’t go anywhere.”

“Except when Vision visits and takes you on dates.” Sam smirks.

“They’re not dates! Just quiet, secluded places to talk.” Sam laughs and Wanda simply huffs. “Here’s the mix. Let’s make pancakes.”

Sam concedes, dropping the subject. “Alright, let’s do it.”


	2. How Did I End Up In This Situation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes it to the compound, and Sam is a mess of different emotions.

Friday ends up coming sooner rather than later.

The past two days have been kind of a blur for Sam. He spent most of it dreading the day Bucky arrives at the safe house.

He remembers having a Girly Rom-Com movie marathon with Wanda. He personally wasn't into it, but seeing as though Wanda had kind of missed out on her childhood and teenage years, he accompanied her through 10 hours of movies.

The relaxation and normalness she was conveying totally made the situation worth it.

She smiled at him when they finished. "I think Mean Girls was my favorite; it actually taught you some life lessons."

"I hate to admit it, but I used to have the biggest crush on Gretchen Weiners back in the day."

She giggled. "Thanks for watching these movies with me Sam; I know it wasn't your favorite thing to watch."

He slung an arm around her, pulling her into a small hug. "Anything for a friend." The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

He also remembers when Nat and Sharon show up on Thursday, and how Steve's face lit up as she made her way over to talk to him. 

"Sam," Natasha said striding over to him.

"Natasha. You look good today."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna flirt with me every time you see me?"

"Depends. Is it working?"

"No."

He smirked. "I'll have to try harder then." His face then got serious. "You spoke to Bruce?"

"Not since he went a-wall," she admitted softly. "I don't blame him if he hates me."

He placed one of his hands on her arm. "He doesn't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," he assured. He then stifles a laugh after glancing at Steve and Sharon, and Steve not too subtly blushing at whatever she was talking to him about.

"Geez, when are those two just gonna hook up already?"

"Pretty sure they already did."

This made Sam's eyes widen. "Really?!"

"Oh yeah. They're kind of loud, to be honest."

Sam scrunched up his face. "Okay, overshare; didn't need to hear that."

She smiled. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Except you're dreading the fact that Bucky will be here tomorrow."

He looked at her skeptically. "How did you know?"

"You make it kind of obvious." she admitted.

"You're the only one that seems to notice, though."

"Pretty sure Wanda knows but doesn't want you to think she's been snooping around in your head."

He covered his face with his hands. "I just know it's going to be hella awkward."

"Only if you make it awkward. Give him a chance," she said with a nudge.

So that's what he's doing now. Bucky is on the way to the compound and Sam has done his best to make the place look as welcoming as possible. His belongings had already come in and he managed to put them all in his room to sort out later.

When he finally arrives, you could tell he wasn't cheerful, though no one expected to be. Steve comes over to embrace him, welcoming him back. He flashes a small smile at Steve, even though his eyes look tired. His hair is a mess and is in need of brushing. His shoulders are slumped and he has a slight limp as he is still missing an arm.

Sam slowly approaches him and Steve. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." is Bucky's response in a monotone voice. Sam didn't push.

"You hungry? Want something to eat?" Steve asks.

Bucky just shakes his head. "Nah, I'm tired, and cold, just wanna lie down."

Steve nods, understanding. "Okay, Sam, help me show him to his room." The trudged up to the second floor to show Bucky to his room, which happened to be right next to Sam's. JOY.

After closing the door and leaving Bucky to himself. Steve steps out to talk to Sam.

"I want you to keep an eye on him."

"Steve….."

"Please? I have to deal with the government if we're ever going to be able to step foot back in America again!"

Sam groans. "God dammit; how did I end up in this situation?"

"So you'll do it?" Steve asks hopefully.

"Do I have a choice?" Despite Steve staying silent, he knew what the answer was. Steve patted Sam on the shoulder before walking back to the main room, probably to find Sharon.

Sam then made his way to his own room to sort through his stuff. Almost all of it was organized the way he remembered: all of his CDs and vinyls, articles of clothing, books, etc.

He finally found his cell phone in one of the boxes. He quickly opens it and finds his mom's number.

Knowing his phone has no service, he makes his way to his bedroom and uses the landline, praying it works.

It only rings twice. "Hello?"

"Mom." Sam breathes.

He hears his mom gasp. "Samuel! Thank god, I was so worried! Baby where are you?!"

"Can't tell you specific details, but I'm not in America right now."  
"I was so scared! The government wouldn't tell me anything, just that you're now a convicted felon!"

"It;s okay; I'm safe. I was locked up in a cell but I managed to get out and seek refuge in another country."

"A cell?! You're in another country?!"

"Mom, calm down; it's okay." Sam soothes. "I'm safe and that's all that matters."

He could hear her voice break through the phone. "When are you coming home?"

"I don't know." he whispers.

"I'm worried about you, and so is Sarah. We just want you to come home."

Sam feels tears slowly trickle down his face, knowing how much this must pain his family. He wanted to tell them everything. The Accords. The smuggling an assassin. The arrest. The escape. 

But he couldn't.

"I'll be home soon; I promise." he says, tightening his grip on the phone.

"I love you Sam, stay safe."

"I love you too Mom. I gotta go." 

"Bye baby." He reluctantly hangs up the phone. Instead of sorting through the rest of his stuff, Sam decides to go to bed early. 

The phone call was less than five minutes and it's affecting his sleep. Every time he closes his eyes, all he hears was his mother and sisters, calling his name, begging for him to come home. To him, this was like Riley's death all over again. He feels so helpless, so alone, even though he had friends in the house with him right now. He wanted nothing more than to be with his family. 

No one could possibly understand what he's going through right now. He whimpers quietly to himself, pulling the covers closer to his body.

He eventually falls asleep, but what he didn't know, was that Bucky was listening, hearing just how much Sam was hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been busy with college. This will be written in the third person if you're wondering, but you'll hear what both Sam and Bucky are thinking. If you like it, leave a kudos/comment! :)


	3. Just an Update

Hello all! Just a quick update. I know I haven't touched this story in so long but I do plan on trying to post another chapter this year. Fingers crossed and stay tuned!! :)

P.S if you have any suggestions, I'm willing to listen and see if I can incorporate them into the story! :D


End file.
